


Blood Lust

by Monster166



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Betrayal, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster166/pseuds/Monster166
Summary: The Doll and the Hunter live a nice life in the hunters dream, living in tender love, until the day the hunter finds the eye of a blood drunk hunter, and then finding the woman his love was based on, hes torn between just who to love.





	1. The heart of the doll

It had already been a month since the hunter had started his hunts and already made so much progress, bashing in the heads of any beast with his boom hammer, he had already made his way through Yharnam and Hemwick, he was now, making his way through the abandoned forest, but he was not out on the hunt right now, he sat next to Yharnam’s Head stone in the hunters dream, retiring himself for the day and sitting there, petting the head of a small messenger. “You guys don’t have a right to be this cute looking like that.” He said jokingly. The creature make a sound akin to a happy groan, though that was the only way they could communicate, through groans or low giggles. The hunter lay there, garbed in the clothing of the Powder kegs, and an average hunters helmet, since the powder kegs don’t use helmets, or at least don’t have one integrated in their Charred gear.  
“Good hunter, I see you’re back.” A smooth voice said in happy way. Despite being one of two other sentient creatures here, he could already tell who it was, who else could it be, he looked up to see The Doll, oh the doll, what could he say about her, many things actually. She was his safety net, someone he could confide in, someone who he could rest his head on after a long hunt, and someone who made him stronger, both physically and mentally. He loathed to admit it, but he fell for a doll, something that gave him night terrors as a child due to their lifeless eyes and uncanny valley resemblance of humans. But this one, even despite her caring nature, she was different, he eyes showed emotion, and as far as he was concerned the only part of her that wasn’t human was her physical body, she wasn’t an object to him, she was a woman.  
“Yeah, that place took it out of me for today, all the burns and snake bites, and don’t get me started on that damned beggar beast.” He huffed at his humiliating defeat to the hands of a frail beggar who suddenly turned into a dark beast to attack the hunter when he wasn’t looking.  
“I see.” She smiled and sat next to him, caressing the small messenger as well. “Do you need to rest.” She smiled patting her lap.  
“I’d love one.” He smiled back and started resting his head on her lap. “I’ll never get over how soft you are, for being a creature of wood, you are softer than any human I’ve felt.” He said lightly rubbing his hand down her dress.  
“You flatter me hunter.” She smiled a little. “But I’m sure I hold no candle to a human.” She said lowly.  
“No. They don’t hold a candle to you, in any way. Humans are backstabbing, cold, or evil. You’re always kind, always good, and I can always count on you to keep a secret, or to help me. I have more love for you than my own mother.” Although to be fair his mother was abusive to him until he ran away.  
“Good hunter...” Was all she could say, no other words forming, his words truly hit her, she smiled softly as small tear stones fell from her eyes. “...You are too kind to a mere doll.” She said, trying to get more nice words out of him, they were really good to hear and she hung on every second of his loving words.  
“And you are too kind to me, so when you treat me like the sack of flesh and blood I really am, I’ll stop treating you as a pristine woman, the thing you truly are, not some soulless doll.” He said looking up at her now, his head still rested on he legs, he reached a hand up and wiped some of the tear stones forming in her eyes.  
“Oh, my Good hunter.” She said and looked away from him as she cried. “You truly are the kindest hunter I’ve had the pleasure to work with.” She said, it was true, while no other hunter treated her with distain, all hunters had been distant with her or just treated her as a way to get more powerful. He merely smiled at her, not saying anything and caressed her cheek gently. She continued crying for a while, not of sadness, of joy, and she made sure to tell him that afterwards as to not make him feel bad. Now he lay asleep on her legs. She smiled as she looked down at him, petting his head gently. “Oh sweet hunter, oh sweet hunter.” She coo’d softly and as she caressed the back of his neck. “Why do you make me feel this way. I wasn’t made to feel this way, so why, what am I feeling, tell me my dear hunter, is this love.” She sung in his ear as she pet him gently. She truly felt love for him, she loved him so much she didn’t want the night to end, and then therefore the dream would never end, her sweet dream with him, she didn’t want to see another hunter, no one would compare to his kindness, every time he’s away she sits at the tombstone praying for his safe return, small tears shedding as every second away from him makes the reality that he will go away one day so much more real.  
As she caresses his neck she bends down and kisses his lips, ever so gently, and when she did she moaned ever so slightly into his mouth. She longed for a return of the favor, but she didn’t want to wake her dear hunter.  
********************************************  
It was a couple days later, the hunter returns to the dream, bloodied and beat, but his wounds quickly heal as he enters the dream. He sighs and wipes his now dry brow. He walks into the hunters workshop to etch the new rune he got from Valtr into his mind. But mid etching he hears the doll, unaware of his presence talking to herself, he decides to listen a little more closer to her words.  
“Oh please, great ones, bring my beloved hunter back to me safely, and swiftly, every second I’m away from his presence hurts me more than any blade, don’t take the one thing that makes me feel so happy away.”  
She said that a couple times, just repeating it until she stood up and noticed the hunter in the workshop listening in on her. She made a high pitched shriek as she fell back from shock. He quickly walked over to her and helped her up. “S-Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping.” He said blushing brightly at the words he heard.  
“N-no, it’s ok really, I guess I always wanted to tell you how I felt, and I guess this was just the easiest way for it to happen.” She smiled, if she could, she’s be blushing really brightly right now.  
“Y-you really feel that way about me.” The hunter blushed, pulling down his cowl revealing his soft face for once. The doll smiled and placed her fingers gently on his cheeks.  
“Of course idiot, I’ve been feeling that way for a while.” She smiled and flicked his nose. “But you’re too dense to pick up on it.” She smiled and gingerly embraced him and brought his lips in to hers. “And I only need to know, if you feel this way about me?” She said as her hot words fell on his.  
“Of course!” He said with giddiness in his voice as he brought his lips into hers and embraced her tightly as they kissed passionately for almost an hour.


	2. In Bloom

Another week of The never ending night had slipped past the hunter, although most of his time was now spent in the dream, he probably went out to hunt 2 times the whole week, and one was only to find his love a beautiful hair clip. He spent most of his time curled up in her lap as her soft hands caressed his head and she coo’d sweet nothings in his ear. Ever since their first kiss their love had only grown more passionate, they shared at least fifty kisses a day and hours embraced in each other’s arms. And the time they weren’t kissing or embracing, they were probably cooking or training, despite everything pointing to the fact that she wouldn’t be an adept fighter, her tall frame, around 7 feet, and the fact she had many many MANY years to train her fighting style meant she was an adaptable and fearsome opponent who he has yet to beat, although if he focused as much as he did on other fights he could probably beat her, or at least tie. But the way she twirls with grace and elegance, her soft smiles as she pins him down after every fight to deliver a finishing kiss on his cheek and a broken arm that she would quickly heal for him, she felt a little bad for hurting him, every time she broke his arm he would yell out in pain, which she winced at every time., and the fact that he really didn’t want to hurt her. “It’s alright to fight back, I won’t get mad or sad if you win.” She would constantly say.

“I know, but I’m the back of my head it just doesn’t feel right.” He would always respond. She thought it was adorable but got a little annoyed cause she never gets a fair fight. Every time she won he’d pick a “punishment”. Among these punishments included floggings from the cane, being whipped with the transformed threaded cane, or she would use him as her personal chair for the next couple hours. He would always choose the ladder, it brought him the least pain and most pleasure, her posterior was rather surprisingly soft, like the rest of her body, it never feels hard and wooden like it should, it’s almost as if there was a small cushion covering the wood that made a soft outside shell. Whatever the reasoning was, her touch would always bring him immeasurable bliss.

Today it was the end of day and the hunter cuddled up to the hunter as she prepares food for him in the workshop, embracing her from the back and rubbing his hands up and down her midriff. “You’re not gonna believe what happened today out on the hunt.” He said into her ear.

“Did the beggar beat you again.” She smiled and giggled.

“Y-Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Cause it’s happened the past three hunts, I think you should ignore him for now, get a little stronger, or ask that masked man for her, what was his name?”

“Valtr. But I know I can beat him right now, it’s just a matter of fighting smarter.” He sighed. “And there is no way I’m appearing like a weakling in front of him.” He said. “He’s basically my second boss.” He sighed.

“Aww, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping at least once.” She smiled and reached back to caress his cheek. “Have you tried poison knives, I’ve heard those work good against against dark beasts?” She looked back at him. He was stunned, how could he have not at least tried, there were even poison knives next to the bastard.

“I’ll try that next time.” He said and kissed the name of her neck.

“Good, but for now, who wants to eat?” She smiled, showing him a plate of meat, nothing but meat. He smiled and gladly took the plate, ripping off a tiny portion for the messenger who seemed to not leave his side. The messenger grabbed it and slowly nibbled, it’d take him a while to finish just that.

“You mind if you make a little extra, I want to give some a couple friends in the waking world, I’m sure it’s been a while since they’ve had your master class cooking.” He smiled.

“Sure, who are they, perhaps I remember them?” She said, starting to make another couple plates.

“Well there’s Eileen.”

“She was nice, a bit distant, but nice, a real hard ass on the newbies.” She smiled.

“Then Djura.”

“Aww, I miss him, he was really nice, and always so enthusiastic about his inventions, before he was branded a heretic. Although after the slaughter at old Yharnam, I saw him little. Until he stopped dreaming all together, it is good to know he is well.” She smiled.

“And then Valtr, who I don’t believe ever dreamt.” He looked up at her.

“No, never met him.” She said.

“Pity, he’s a nice man, if not a little unhinged.” He chuckled. The doll didn’t respond, she merely finished cooking his friends food, he didn’t mind, he liked the silence, it gave him time to focus on her beauty, even at his angle, right behind her staring merely at her back and hair, she still looked gorgeous, her hair perfectly done, and the dress elegantly made, though she lacked the bonnet she normally wears, opting instead for a bright red flower the hunter brought back for her. She soon finished his friends food.

“So, when do you plan on delivering these? Cause I’d do it sooner than later.” The Doll smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, I’ll go get these delivered now.” He smiled and kissed her lips back, and as he pulled away her emotions took hold and she gripped his head kisses him deeply for a couple minutes, afterwards resting her forehead on his and kissing his cheek, small tear stones forming that someone finally feels emotion and love for her.


End file.
